Sexually transmitted diseases (STDs) are a universal concern, effecting millions of individuals and straining health care systems. More than 20 different sexually transmitted diseases have been identified by the medical community and generally fall into two groups, including bacterial types (e.g., gonorrhea, chlamydia and syphilis) and viral types (human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), human papilloma virus (HPV) and hepatitis). The numerous diseases affect men, women and children of all backgrounds, races and economic classifications. Despite years of research and educational programs, the transmission of sexually transmitted diseases remains a global health threat. Although specific methods of transmission may vary depending on the disease-causing organism, STDs are usually transmitted to the uninfected person through injured or exposed skin or mucous membranes during sexual contact.
Treatments may be available for some types of STDs (e.g. antibiotic treatment for gonorrhea or chlamydia). However, most people who suffer from these types of STDs are unaware that they have the disease and therefore do not get the necessary treatment. Moreover, because of the sociological impact and generally negative stigma associated with these diseases, people are reluctant to seek such treatments. The continued emphasis on educating the population as to the use of “mechanical barriers” such as condoms has helped to decrease the morbidity of most STDs but more preventative methods need to be developed to prevent STD transmission.
Chemical actives such as microbicides, antimicrobials, and spermicides, most notably, nonylphenoxypoly(ethyleneoxy)-ethanol (also referred to as nonoxynol-9) have been used in topical formulations to effectively reduce the rate of STD transmission, especially when used in conjunction with prophylactics. However, many of these chemical actives are harsh and have been shown to induce local irritation, inflammation, and ulcerations which might actually favor the transmission of STDs. Thus, a need exists for topical formulations that do not cause irritation and will help inhibit the spread of STDs, especially when used in combination with condoms, and thereby provide an additional degree of protection from contamination, should the condom become damaged.